Genki !
by Kotori-chama
Summary: \!/ Écrit en style théâtral ! \!/ Et si, ce jour-là, Shinichi n'avait pas suivi Vodka ? Et si, au contraire, Ran avait laissé sa curiosité la guider, cette fois ? Et si, en fait, c'était elle qui avait pris ce poison ? Et si, finalement.. C'est elle qui avait rajeuni ? Ran & Shinichi sont allés à Tropical Land ! Un drame a évidemment lieu, et c'est sur le chemin du retour que...
1. Chapter 1

**B**onjour bonjouuur, jeunes gens de bonnes familles ! **  
**

**C**'est la première fois que je publie sur le site donc.. J'avoue avoir assez le trac ._. Et, surtout, je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait x) En bref, j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a environ un an et demi, et il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait eu la même idée, en anglais.. Et ça m'a donné envie de continuer xD  
Je tiens à faire remarquer que je suis très lente pour les publications, avec le lycée et tout ça, donc, vous êtes prévenus ! La suite n'arrivera pas vite du-tout ! Maiiis, je ferai des efforts quand même (a)

**P**uis, aussi, maintenant que je sais comment publier (parce que, inutile de se voiler la face, j'ai vraiment galéré à trouver les boutons et le mécanisme, et tout le tralala xD), je pense que je ne vais pas me gêner pour publier de nouvelles histoires ! 8D

**A** propos de celle-ci, il m'arrivera de mettre quelques mots "Japonais", parce que ça donne beaucoup de charme au manga, avouons-le u.u Et j'utilise aussi les suffixes, la plupart du temps ! (Du genre "-sama", "-san", "-chan", et compagnie !). Et les noms, je les écris comme les Japonais aussi, pas comme en Français ! {Donc, nom de famille en premier, puis viendra le prénom, genre "Kudô Shinichi !" qui fait trop trooop claaaasse !}

**J**e pense ne plus rien avoir à dire.. *soupire* Fiouu, j'ai réussi à faire la petite présentation finalement. Vive moi *-* /PAN/ Bon ben.. Je crois que c'est tout. On se retrouve en bas ! =D

**S**ur ce, bonne lectuuuuure ~

**Note** : Agasa-Hakase, c'est le professeur Agasa ! Donc.. Je pense que Hakase veut dire prof, ou docteur, un truc du genre xD Et je pars du fait que vous connaissez déjà Détective Conan, donc je ne décrirai pas les personnages ! Pas cette fois, en tous cas u.u

**Note(2)** : Et puis, pour ceux qui ne lesavent pas :  
_Oniisan_ veut dire "grand frère". Oniichan est une façon plus familière de dire "grand frère". _Oniisama_ est une façon plus "respectueuse" de dire "Grand frère". _Aniki_, c'est une façon encore plus respectueuse de le dire, ça veut aussi dire Chef, Patron, etc.. ~ En gros, y a plein de façons de dire "Grand Frère" en Japonais, et dans ce chapitre, j'en utilise trois, d'ac' ? xD

**Disclaimer** : Tout m'appartient. Absolument tout. Et un jour, j'épouserai Shinichi, Mwahahaha ** /PAN/ Ahem.. Bon, j'avoue, les personnages, l'idée originale, et à peu près tout le reste, ça vient de Ao-sama. Puis, si je m'occupais vraiment de Détective Conan, il n'y aurait pas autant de morts hein. Je crois x) D'ailleurs, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'enquêtes.. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour inventer des scénarios aussi farfelus et recherchés que ceux de Ao-sama. Sérieux, il pourrait faire meurtrier professionnel, je pense qu'il ne se ferait jamais choppé Ôô

* * *

**Résumé :**

_**U**nivers Alternatif. Un petit changement qui pourrait bien bouleverser l'histoire !_  
_Et si, ce jour-là, Shinichi n'avait pas suivi Vodka ? Et si, au contraire, Ran avait joué sa curieuse, pour une fois ? Et si, finalement, c'était elle qui avait pris ce poison ? Et si, en fait.. C'est elle qui avait rajeuni ? _

_Ran & Shinichi sont allés à Tropical Land ! Un drame a évidemment lieu, parce que notre cher aimant à meurtre a bien voulu nous faire honneur de sa présence. Cependant, il l'a résolu -bien évidemment- assez rapidement ! Et c'est sur le chemin du retour que..._

* * *

Chapitre 1.

**Shinichi **- C'était vraiment super cette journée !

**Ran** – Mis à part la "surprise" à la fin..

**Shinichi** – Roh, mais ce genre de trucs arrive tous les jours ! Et puis, quand tu ne penses pas à ce meurtre, c'était quand même cool non ? Alors pas la peine de pleurnicher.

**Ran** – Mouais.. Ce serait bien qu'on se refasse une sortie comme ça ! Mais, sans affaire, et puis, sans sang aussi. Ce serait quand même mieux.

**Shinichi** - J'avoue ! Tu devrais y retourner un jour avec Sonoko.

**Ran** - *fait la moue* Oui.. C'est ça..

**Shinichi –** Ben.. Quoi ?

**Ran** - *détourne le regard* Mais rien voyons. Bon, je suis bientôt arrivée à la maison ! Tu peux t'en aller.

**Shinichi** - *blasé* C'est quoi cette façon détournée de me dire "Fiche-moi le camp" ?

**Ran -** Mais non, pas du tout ! *voit un monsieur assez costaud habillé en noir, courir vers une ruelle* Hé ? '_C'est pas le type qui était au parc ? Celui que Shinichi trouvait bizarre ?'_

**Shinichi** - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Ran** - Ah ? Euh.. Rien, rien du tout ! Il faut que je file maintenant, à demain ! *s'en va en courant, en direction de la ruelle en question*

**Shinichi** - Quoi ? Mais.. Ran ! *ne la voit plus* .. Ta maison est de l'autre côté... *perplexe* Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris.. J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

* * *

Plus loin

**Homme en noir** - *marchande avec un autre homme*

**Ran** - *marmonne* Quoi ? .. Il trafique ? *espionne les deux hommes*

**Homme en noir** - *continue de discuter avec l'autre homme, sans se rendre compte de la présence de Ran*

**Ran** - *entend un bruit derrière elle, et se retourne*

***BANG***

**Homme en noir** - Quoi ? *regarde en direction de Ran, et la voit s'écrouler sur le sol, avec du sang sur la tempe*

**Homme en noir(2)** - *derrière Ran - tenant un bâton en fer* Franchement Vodka, tu devrais faire plus attention ! Cette petite fouineuse a tout vu.

**Homme en noir** ~ **Vodka** - Gin ! *accoure vers lui* Et.. Qu'est ce qu'on va en faire maintenant ?

**Homme en noir(2)** ~ **Gin** - On n'a pas le choix, il faut l'éliminer.

**Ran** - '_M'éliminer ? Ils vont me.. tuer ? Non, il faut que je m'en aille d'ici..'_

**Gin** - Attends, ce ne serait pas la fille de Tropical Land ?

**Vodka -** L'amie de Kudô Shinichi ?!

**Gin** - Il n'est peut-être pas loin, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de la tuer par balle, il pourrait être dans le coin, et chercher à enquêter et la venger.. Et les flics rôdent toujours dans les parages... *sourire sadique* C'est l'occasion d'essayer le nouveau poison mis au point par l'organisation. Ma petite, tu vas être la première à goûter à notre nouveau poison, l'APTX 4869 ! Il ne laissera aucune trace dans ton corps, ce sera comme si tu étais morte d'une manière naturelle *rit sadiquement* [C'quoi cet abruti qui explique tout à sa victime ?]

**Ran -** '_Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à bouger !'_

**Vodka** - *regarde attentivement Ran*

**Gin** - *attrape Ran par les cheveux, et lui fait avaler une pilule*

**Homme avec qui marchandait Vodka** - *tente de se faire la malle*

**Gin** - Hep là, tu comptes aller où ?

**Homme avec qui marchandait Vodka** - Ah, moi ? Mais nul part enfin ! *affolé*

**Gin** - *prend son revolver, et tire sur l'homme, à l'aide d'un silencieux*

**Homme avec qui marchandait Vodka** - *se prend la balle au milieu du front, et tombe à terre*

**Ran** - '_C'est pas vrai, sur qui est-ce que je suis tombée ? Et il m'a fait avaler quoi ce type ?'_

**Vodka** - Gin, c'était pas prévu de tuer deux personnes ce soir.. En plus, tu n'avais pas dit toi-même qu'il y avait des policiers pas loin ?

**Gin** - C'est pas comme si on en avait pas l'habitude. Et j'ai tiré mon arme par réflexe.. De toutes les façons, j'ai mon silencieux. Maintenant, allons-y.

**Vodka** - Oui, Aniki *s'en va en jetant un dernier regard à Ran, afin d'imprimer son visage dans sa tête*

**Ran** - '_Mon corps brûle.. J'ai mal à la poitrine.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est vraiment la fin ?' .. _*se tord de douleur*_ 'Sh-Shinichi !' . . . _*vide total*

* * *

Résidence Kudô :

**Shinichi** - C'est bizarre, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ran ne répond pas chez elle. Ni elle, ni son père.. Quoi que ce vieil alcolo, c'est peut-être pas si étonnant. *réfléchit quelques instants* Il vaut mieux que j'aille vérifier ! *sort précipitamment de chez lui.. sans prendre ses clés*

* * *

**Ran** - *ouvre lentement les yeux*

**Policier** - Ah, tu te lèves enfin !

**Ran** - H-Hé ? Où je suis ?

**Policier** - Au commissariat !

**Ran** - *regarde le policier avec de gros yeux*_ 'W-Woah.. Il est géant ! Il mesure combien de mètres au juste ?!'_

**Policier** - On t'a retrouvée évanouie dans une ruelle, avec un gros bobo à la tête ! Mais t'en fais pas, on t'a soignée !

**Ran** - *blasée* Quoi ? '_Pourquoi il me parle comme si j'étais une gamine ?'_

**Policier** - Mais dis-moi petite, qu'est ce tu faisais dans une ruelle aussi sombre, à cette heure-ci ? Et ta blessure, comment tu te l'es faite ? Tu as de la chance que le commissariat ait été si près ! En plus, tu portais des vêtements trop grands pour toi ! Heureusement qu'on a pu t'en trouver à ta taille !

**Ran** - Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? *regarde ses vêtements* Ce.. C'est quoi ça ?!

**Policier** - Des vêtements qui te vont beaucoup mieux !

**Ran** - Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne suis pas une enfant ! J'ai 17 ans !

**Policier** - A... Ah ?

**Tous les policiers autour, ayant suivi la discussion** - *éclatent de rire*

**Policier(2)** - Elle est marrante, cette gamine !

**Policier(3)** - Elle doit être à l'école primaire !

**Policier** - *ferme les yeux en secouant la tête* Non non. C'est pas bien de raconter des bêtises pareilles.

**Ran ** - Mais- ! '_Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent tous ? Comment ça l'école primaire ? Ils ont tous oublié leurs lunettes ou quoi ? Il faut que je m'échappe d'ici !'_

**Policier** - Et, on a retrouvé un homme près de toi.. Tu le connaissais ? Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

**Ran** - Quoi ? ... '_Oh, il parle sûrement de l'homme qui s'est fait tiré dessus pendant que j'étais à terre !'_

**Policier(2)** - Shiratori-kun, tu peux la laisser, je me charge d'elle.

**Policier** ~ **Shiratori** - Bien, Miwako-chan.

**Policier(2)** - *sourire énervé* Pardon ?

**Shiratori** - Euh.. Héhé, je veux dire, Satô-san, évidemment, héhéhé *rire nerveux*

**Policier(2)** ~ **Satô** - Bien.

**Ran** - Euh.. Je peux aller aux toilettes ? *sourire forcé*

**Satô** - Évidemment, viens que je t'y conduise *sourit*

**Ran** - Ah, non non, ne vous en faîtes pas, je peux trouver toute seule ! Merci ! *s'enfuit en courant*

**Satô** - Non, attends ! Petite ! . . . Les toilettes c'est là-haut, pas en bas *soupire*

**Polocier(3)** - *regarde dans la direction où Ran a disparu, l'air songeur* Vous savez, Satô-san..

**Satô** - *se retourne vers son collègue* Oui ?

**Policier(3)** - *fixe toujours l'emplacement où Ran a disparu* Je crois que vous vous êtes fait bernée..

**Satô** - *regarde dans la même direction que son interlocuteur* Que veux-tu dire, Takagi-kun ?

**Policier(3)** ~ **Takagi** - *voix très calme* Je crois que la petite s'est enfuie.

**Satô** - Quoi ? ... *le temps de bien comprendre* QUOI ?

**Takagi** - *sursaute* Ah ! *rire forcé, en remuant les mains* Haha, enfin, je dis ça comme ça, hein..

**Satô** - Mais comment tu peux dire ça d'une manière aussi nonchalante ?

**Takagi** - Euh.. *détourne le regard* Désolé, désolé..

**Satô** - *soupire, exaspérée* Bon.. Je suppose que s'il y a de nouveau un problème, on la retrouvera vite.. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une enfant d'école primaire, non ?

* * *

**Ran** - *court dans les rues, alors que la nuit est tombée* Non mais ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Pourquoi ils me traitent comme une gamine ? *passe devant une vitrine* . . . *recule, et se regarde dans la vitrine - écarquille les yeux* Qu.. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! C'est.. C'est moi ? C'est pas possible ! J'ai l'air d'avoir 10 ans à peine ! Non, même pas ! J'ai .. rajeuni ? Comment ? Et pourquoi tous ces bandages ? .. Ah oui, l'autre type m'avait assommée.. Et son poison.. Je pensais qu'il devait me tuer ? Quoi que, il avait sous-entendu que ça n'était qu'un prototype.. Ce serait ça ? Aaah ! *se décoiffe, posant ses mains sur sa tête* C'est pas vrai ! Il faut que je retourne à la maison ! Je trouverai sûrement une explication avec papa ! Papa.. Peut-être pas en fait *blasée* Bon, vite ! *reprend sa course, en direction de l'agence de détective Mouri*

* * *

**Shinichi** - *en face de l'agence* J'ai eu beau sonner chez elle, je n'entendais que les hurlements de son père envers la télé.. Il est sûrement bourré. Mais, ça veut dire que Ran n'est toujours pas rentrée.. *s'éloigne un peu* Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ? D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, en s'en allant, elle n'avait pas pris la direction de sa maison. Serait-il possible que.. *fronce les sourcils*

* * *

**Ran** - *arrivée près de l'agence* Voilà, on y est presque !

* * *

**Shinichi** - Elle se serait.. perdue ? *passe sa main sous son menton* Non, quand même pas, elle connaît ce quartier comme sa poche, et on était juste à coté. *continue de réfléchir, quand il voit une petite fille courir vers l'agence*

* * *

**Ran** - Oh non, je n'ai plus mes clés ! La police a du me les prendre, vu que je me suis changée.. Non, ON m'a changée.. Oh non.. *vire au rouge cramoisie, puis secoue la tête* Non non, ne pense à ça Ran, c'est pas le moment ! *s'apprête à sonner chez elle*

« YOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOO ! TU ES TELLEMENT MIGNONNE ! YOKO OKINOOOOOOOOOO ! »

**Ran** - .. Papa, j'ai honte de toi par moment. *sonne*

« QUOI ? EN APPELANT MAINTENANT JE PEUX GAGNER UN RENDEZ VOUS AVEC YOKO-CHAN ? MON TÉLÉPHONE ! OU EST CE QUE J'AI POSÉ CE FICHU TELEPHONE ? MON TÉLÉPHOOOONE ! .. Oh, le fixe. VITE ! LE NUMÉRO ! YOKOOOOOOO ! »

**Ran** - Lui et sa télé.. Il ne m'entend même pas T_T

**Shinichi** - *qui arrive derrière* Eh non, il a sûrement trop bu, comme à son habitude *rigole*

**Ran** - *se retourne* Ah ? *aperçoit son ami d'enfance* '_Shinichi !'_

**Shinichi** - *s'accroupit en face d'elle* Dis-moi petite, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci ? Tu es toute seule ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

**Ran** - Eh bien.. En fait.. Comment dire.. '_Rolala, il ne me reconnaît pas ! .. Enfin, c'est peut être un peu normal en fait..'_

**Shinichi** - Et ces bandages ? Tu es blessée ? C'est pas pour dire, mais ils ne sont pas très bien faits..

**Ran** - *détourne le regard, blasée* '_J'en sais rien, pas moi qui m'en suis chargée.'_

**Shinichi** - Tu habites où exactement ? Je vais te racompagner chez toi *sourit*

**Ran** - *fixe le sol* Euh.. C'est-à-dire que.. '_C'est ici chez moi ._.'_

**Shinichi** - Quoi, tu ne sais pas où tu habites ?

**Ran** - '_Oh non, je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer.. En fait, je ne sais même pas si je dois lui expliquer. Je lui explique ?'_

**Shinichi** - Bon.. Pas le choix.. Je t'emmène chez moi.

**Ran** - *lève la tête d'un coup* Quoi ?

**Shinichi** - J'en profiterai pour te soigner un peu mieux. Et puis, tu me décriras un peu les alentours de ta maison, pour qu'on la retrouve.

**Ran** - *regarde Shinichi*

**Shinichi** - *sourit, et lui tend la main* Allez viens !

**Ran** - . . . *saisait la main de Shinichi, et le suit en direction de chez lui, tout en fixant le sol* '_C'est vraiment bizarre.. Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas tenus par là main en marchant ?' _*secoue la tête* '_Aaaah ! Et puis dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée ? Mais lui dire que j'ai vu les hommes en noir qu'il trouvait louches et que je les ai suivis, il va m'engueuler.. Et si je lui dis qu'ils m'ont fait avalé un poison qui m'a fait rajeunir.. Ya pas moyen pour qu'il me croit, non..'_

**Shinichi** - T'en fais pas, je n'habite pas très loin ! On est bientôt arrivé.

**Ran** - *jette un oeil à Shinichi* '_Et lui, il invite n'importe qui à venir chez lui =.= Quoi que je suis censée être une enfant..'_

**Shinichi** - Mais dis-moi, tu habites vraiment dans les parages ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà croisée..

**Ran** - Ah.. Euh.. *fixe de nouveau le sol*

**Shinichi** - *la regarde, intrigué* Bah, si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'es pas obligée. Allez, regarde, on est arrivé !

**Ran** - *lève la tête* . . . *écarquille les yeux*

**Shinichi** - Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Je sais que c'est un peu grand, mais tu t'y feras vite. Et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas hanté *rit*

**Ran** - O.. Oui. '_C'est dingue, étant dans un petit corps, sa maison me parait 5 fois plus grande ! La façon de voir les choses selon l'âge et la taille change vraiment.. J'aurais appris une chose au moins. Haha, la bonne blague.'_

**Shinichi** - *fouille un bon moment dans ses poches, puis se tape le front* J'ai oublié mes clés à la maison..

**Ran** - Ah ? .. *étouffe un rire*

**Shinichi** - Te moque pas ! Je suis sorti si précipitemment que j'ai oublié de les prendre *dégouté*

**Ran** - Pourquoi faire ?

**Shinichi** - Euh.. *détourne le regard* En rentrant chez moi, j'ai tenté d'appeler une copine au téléphone plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répondait pas. Donc je suis parti chez elle pour vérifier.. Elle habite là où je t'ai trouvée .

**Ran** - Oh.. '_Il s'inquiétait pour moi ?'_ *regard moqueur*

**Shinichi** - Mais arrête de te moquer je te dis ! *rougit légèrement* . . Attends, mon voisin a le double des clés de chez moi, on va aller le voir. Tu viens ?

**Ran** - Euh, oui. *le suit*

_Shinichi, et la "petite" Ran se dirigèrent vers la maison du voisin, c'est à dire, le professeur Agasa ! Shin-chan sonna à la porte, et.._

**Agasa** - *sort de sa maison, couvert de poussière, en toussant* Sh- *kof-kof* Shinichi-kun ? *kof kof* Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? *kof kof*

**Shinichi** - Désolé Agasa-hakase, j'ai oublié mes clés chez moi ! Je peux vous emprunter les doubles ?

**Agasa** - Oh, entre alors, je ne sais plus trop où je les ai posées, il faudra que tu les cherches ! . . *KOF* *gros nuage de fumée*

**Shinichi** - Merci *entre, suivi de "Ran"* Encore une expérience qui a mal tourné ?

**Agasa** - Si on veut..

**Ran** - _. . . 'Qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire là ? Je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Shinichi de ces hommes !'_

**Shinichi** - Bon, *s'accroupit face à "Ran"* je vais chercher les clés, en attendant, restes avec le professeur, d'accord ?

**Ran** - *acquiesse timidement*

**Shinichi** - *sourit, se lève, et s'en va, s'aventurer dans la maison, en courant*

**Agasa** - Tiens, petite, qui es-tu ? Je n'avais jamais vu Shinichi-kun avec des enfants auparavant.

**Ran** - Je.. '_Olala.. Je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ? Allez je lui dis, lui au moins ne m'engueulera pas ! Enfin, j'espère. Puis au pire, il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un ! Et Agasa-Hakase trouvera peut-être une solution..' _Ha-Hakase, c'est.. Ran.

**Agasa -** Oh, la petite cousine de Ran-kun? ça pourrait s'expliquer dans ce cas là u_u

**Ran** - Mais non, je.. Je.. Enfin, Ran, c'est moi ! Je suis Ran !

**Agasa** - *arque un sourcil* Quoi ? Les blagues de ce genre, ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais.

**Ran** - Mais.. Si.. Vous.. Vous êtes Agasa Hiroshi, 52 ans, Shinichi et moi vous connaissons depuis tous petits. Vous êtes un inventeur un peu farfelu, créant des machines et des jeux vidéos qui finissent souvent en fumée. Et vous êtes comme un deuxième père pour Shinichi.

**Agasa** - Oh ! C'est Shinichi qui t'a dit tout ça ? *sourire fier* Je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait autant !

**Ran** - Mais non ! Je suis Ran je vous dis ! Croyez moi ! Un type louche faisait du trafique et son acolyte m'a fait mangé un médicament, du coup j'ai rajeuni! ... Enfin je crois.. Euh.. '_Oï -' En y réfléchissant, ce que je dis, ça sent le mensonge à 200km à la ronde'_

**Agasa** - *ultra-blasé* Tu n'aurais pas lu trop de mangas, petite ?

**Ran** - Mais non ! Puisque je vous dis que-

***Bling Bling Bling Fuuufuuuuuuu Ting Ting Ting - Popopopop***

**Ran** - Hm ?

**Agasa** - Ma nouvelle invention ÔoÔ Attention, elle te fonce dessus !

**Ran** - Que... *se retourne et voit une machine se diriger vers elle à toute allure*

***BOUM***

**Agasa** - *les yeux ronds, sortis de leurs orbites*

**Ran** - *se tape les mains* Non mais, attaquer les gens par derrière ! *regarde la machine en miettes*

**Agasa** - R-R-Ran-kun ?

**Ran** - *tourne la tête vers lui, l'air totalement innocent* Hai ?

**Agasa** - *la soulève* Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

**Ran** – Mais.. Enfin.. Je vous déjà l'ai dit ! J'ai repéré un trafiquant, mais il m'a assommée et m'a fait manger une sorte de pilule, et maintenant je suis comme ça. Apparemment j'aurai dû mourir, mais il semblerait que ça ne soit qu'un prototype. Non mais je vous jure, c'est pas dur de faire un poison qui tue ! Comment j'ai fait pour rajeunir moi ? è.é# En plus, ils ont tiré sur un autre type ! Pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait la même chose pour mon cas ?

**Agasa** - Mieux vaut que tu sois encore en vie, non ? =.=

**Ran** - *bras croisés, yeux fermés, hoche la tête* Certes.

**Agasa** - Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

**Ran** - Non, j'allais rentrer chez moi pour en parler à mon père mais il était bourré et ne voulait pas m'ouvrir la porte.

**Agasa** - Oh. Bizaremment, je ne suis pas étonné *regarde ailleurs*

**Ran** - Oui bon *détourne le regard* Shinichi m'a vue et m'a prise pour une enfant perdue. Mais je n'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité, il va surement me faire une leçon de morale de dingue T_T Enfin, il faut bien que je le prévienne que-

**Agasa** - Non, surtout pas ! Ces hommes te croient morte, s'ils apprennent que tu es encore en vie, ils chercheront à te retrouver, te tuer, et ils pourraient même s'en prendre à toutes les personnes que tu connais !

**Ran** - *réfléchit* C'est.. C'est vrai, oui.. Mais-

**Agasa** - Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivée, d'accord ? Surtout pas Shinichi ! Tel que je le connais, il pourrait se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour essayer de t'aider, sans même penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

**Ran** - Hum.. Vous avez sûrement raison.. Mais, je dois faire quoi alors ?

**Agasa** - Pour le moment, fais-toi passer pour une enfant tout à fait normale. Je demanderai à Shinichi de s'occuper de toi.

**Ran** - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ô.ô

**Agasa** - Il est détective et a bien plus d'enquêtes que ton père, il sera plus utile. En plus, si ces hommes font des recherches et apprennent qu'une petite fille t'a "remplacée" chez toi, ils pourraient avoir des doutes.

**Ran** - Peut-être.. Mais, et pour mon père ?

**Agasa** - Ne t'en fais, je-

**Shinichi** - *revenant* Bon sang, c'était dur de les trouver !

**Agasa** - Quoi ?

**Shinichi** - Les clés ! Je les ai enfin trouvées.

**Ran** - Oh..

**Agasa** - Au fait, Shinichi-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de cette petite fille pour un moment ?

**Shinichi** - Quoi ?! Oô

**Ran** - *rougit*

**Agasa** - Ses parents ont eu un accident et sont à l'hôpital, elle n'a nul part où aller.

**Shinichi** - Ah bon ? Mais.. Comment vous savez ça ?

**Agasa** - Eh bien, elle.. Me l'a dit..

**Shinichi** - Vraiment ? Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche avec moi. *s'approche de Ran-mini-format et se baisse à sa hauteur* Et tu t'appelles comment au fait ?

**Ran** - _'Zut, zut, zut, un nom, vite, un nom'_ Ra.. Ra.. Mo-Mo-To..Mo.. Tomoko ! Wakai Tomoko !

**Shinichi** - Wakai Tomoko ? *sourit* C'est joli ça.

**Ran** - *rougit* '_Depuis quand il est aussi gentil lui ? Et puis, pourquoi il sourit autant ?'_

**Shinichi** - *se retourne vers le professeur Agasa* Moi je veux bien la garder mais.. Je ne sais pas trop m'y prendre avec les enfants.

**Agasa** - Oh, moi non plus, mais ça ne devrait pas être bien dur ! Tu en étais un il n'y a pas si longtemps.

**Shinichi** - *le fusille du regard* Mouais..

**Agasa** - *sourire moqueur* Héhé, allez allez, il vaut mieux que vous y alliez maintenant !

**Shinichi** - *soupçonneux* D'accord.. *prend "la petite fille" par la main* Viens, Tomoko-chan.

"**Tomoko"** - Hé ?

**Shinichi** - On y va *sourit* ça ne t'embête pas de venir avec moi au moins?

**Tomoko** - N-non non.

**Shinichi** - *sourit* Bien. Au revoir professeur, et merci pour les clés !

**Agasa** - Mais de rien, il n'y a pas de quoi voyons ! *voit Shinichi et "Tomoko" sortir, puis la porte se refermer* Eh bien, je sens que ça va être bien drôle tout ça, héhé.. Oh oui, il faut s'occuper de Mouri-san maintenant.

* * *

_Résidence Kudô_ :

**Shinichi** - Dis moi Tomoko-chan, tu es du genre timide ?

**Tomoko** - Hé ? '_ça se pose, ce genre de question ?!'_

**Shinichi** - Tu ne parles pas vraiment beaucoup u_u

**Tomoko** - Euh.. Eh bien..

**Shinichi** - Et tu es toujours en train de bégayer !

**Tomoko** - '_Oh ça va hein ! Rrrr, il voit pas que c'est embarassant ?!'_

**Shinichi** - En fait, depuis tout à l'heure, tu as l'air embêtée et gênée.

**Tomoko** - '_Beh, comment pourrait-il le savoir ? ... KYAAAAH ! Mais oui ! Cet idiot est détective ! Je ne vais pas faire long-feu avec lui si ne fais pas d'effort !'_

**Shinichi** - *fronce les sourcils* Mais, j'y pense..

**Tomoko** - *gouttes de sueur sur le visage, pâle, panique* '_Oh non ! C'est fini, ça y est, il m'a déjà démasquée, je suis cuite ! Tomoko n'aura pas vécu longtemps finalement, cet idiot m'a cramée en moins d'une demi-heure. Je suis finie, je suis finie, je suis fi-'_

**Shinichi** - *tape sa paume de son poing* Je ne me suis pas présenté !

**Tomoko** - ... Hé ?

**Shinichi** - Je m'appelle Kudô Shinichi ! Bienvenue chez moi !

**Tomoko** - '_Que..'_ Merci *sourit* Shinichi.

**Shinichi** - Ah, tu me souris enfin !

**Tomoko -** Quoi ? *fait la moue en fronçant les sourcils et en gonflant sa joue* Je suis censée le prendre comment ?

**Shinichi** - Que tu es trop tendue depuis tout à l'heure. Et tant qu'on y est.. *lui fait une pichenette sur le front* Il faut m'appeler Shinichi-niichan ! Je suis plus âgé que toi !

**Tomoko** - Ah.. Oui.. Bien sûr.. '_Et puis quoi encore ? C'est pas parce que j'ai rajeuni que-.. Oh, zut, en fait, si.'_

**Shinichi** - Non, pas niichan en fait, c'est barbant.

**Tomoko** - *hoche la tête, totalement d'accord* Oui oui.

**Shinichi** - Disons plutôt oniisama u.ù

**Tomoko** - *manque de tomber* Quoi ?!

**Shinichi** - *sourire en coin* Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois passer un coup de fil.

**Tomoko** - *grand sourire* A qui ?

**Shinichi** - *réfléchit quelques instants puis la regarde d'un air taquin* Ma petite amie.

**Tomoko** - D'accoord~ QUOI ?

**Shinichi** - Hahahah *s'éclipse*

**Tomoko** - '_Comment ça petite amie ? Il a une petite amie ? Mais.. Mais..' _*décor avec des météorites et des astéroïdes qui s'abattent sur la Terre qui explose*_ 'C'EST L'APOCALYSE ! ÔoÔ' *_court suivre Shinichi*

**Shinichi** - *n'ayant pas vu Tomoko* Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle répond toujours pas ! *sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet et énervé* Cette idiote ne peut même pas donner signe de vie à un moment pareil ?

**Tomoko** - *l'espionne* '_Idiote ?' _*air blasé*_ 'J'aime bien comment il traite sa copine tiens.. MAIS POURQUOI IL NE M'EN A JAMAIS PARLÉE ?'_

**Shinichi -** *soupire* Mieux vaut que j'aille vérifier chez elle.. Et que je la sermonne, tseh !

**Tomoko** - '_Ah ? .. Maintenant ? .. Hiiii, il arrive !' _*s'enfuit en courant*

**Shinichi** - *sort de la pièce où il était.. Et voit de la fumée, signe que quelqu'un a couru bien vite* Bah.. Tomoko ? *sourit* Elle est bizarre cette fille, on croirait voir Ran quand elle était petite.

**Tomoko** - *cachée dans la salle de bain* '_J'ai failli me faire prendre en train de l'espionner ! Fiouu, c'était juste.. Remarque, c'est pas grave, je suis une enfant. Non, c'est grave, c'est mal !'_

***TOC-TOC***

**Tomoko** - *sursaute*

**Shinichi** - Tomoko-chan ? Tu es là ?

**Tomoko** - N-Non, Tomoko-chan n'est pas là !

**Shinichi** - *grand sourire* Vraiment ? Alors qui est là dedans ?

**Tomoko** - _... 'Pétunia, quand je panique, j'agis comme une abrutie .' _Il.. Il n'y a personne !

**Shinichi** - *rit* Allez, cesse de te cacher.

**Tomoko** - *ouvre lentement la porte, et passe sa tête à travers l'embourchure* ... Hai ?

**Shinichi** - Je vais sortir voir quelqu'un. Tu viens ? Ou tu préfères rester chez Agasa-Hakase ?

**Tomoko** - '_Voyons voyons.. Réfléchissons et parlons comme une enfant!' _*tape des mains, sourire enfantin* Tomoko-chan veut voir la petite amie de Shinichi-niichan !

**Shinichi** - *toussote* Hum hum U.U

**Tomoko** - Quoi ? '_Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? .. Haaaan ! ELLE L'A LARGUÉ !'_

**Shinichi** - *ouvre un oeil*

**Tomoko** - Euh? Oh... Shinichi..-niisama.

**Shinichi** - *sourit de toutes ses dents* Oui oui, ça sonne mieux !

**Tomoko** - _'Ben non, elle ne l'a pas largué. En même temps, si il lui sourit comme ça, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait ! Dire qu'avec moi, il est toujours invivable.. Il est schyzophrène ou quoi ?'_

**Shinichi** - Oh, mais avant, il faut que je te refasse ton bandage !

**Tomoko** - Quoi ? Lequel ?

**Shinichi** - Celui que tu as autour de la tête ! Pourquoi? Tu en as plusieurs ?

**Tomoko** - Ah, non.

**Shinichi** - *entre dans la salle de bain, prend sa trousse à pharmacie dans un placard, et s'occupe de Tomoko *

**Tomoko -**'_Woah.. C'est vraiment bizarre, de le voir agir comme ça. S'il était "face à Ran", il serait aussi délicat ?'_

Dans la tête de Tomoko :

**Shinichi** - Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Ô.ô Ton karaté se ramolit ?

**Ran** - *le frappe sur la tête*

_Ou alors.._

**Shinichi** - Mais c'est quoi ce bandage ? Je sais que t'es pas doué, mais il y a des limites à la médiocrité !

**Ran** - *lui donne un coup de poing dans la figure*

_Ou peut-être.._

**Shinichi** - Oh mon Dieu ! T'es encore plus défigurée qu'à l'accoutumée ! T'es passée sous un camion ?

**Ran** - TOI ALORS ! *le course*

Retour à la réalité :

**Tomoko** - '_Ouais..' _*regarde Shinichi agir* .. '_Ou sinon.. ?'_

Dans la tête de Tomoko :

**Shinichi** - Ran ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée ?!

**Ran** - Rien d'important, pourquoi ?

**Shinichi** - Ne te moque pas de moi ! En plus ton bandage est vraiment mal mis ! *l'arrange à sa façon*

**Ran** - Hé ? Sh-Shinichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Shinichi** - Voilàààà ! *grand sourire* Maintenant tu ressembles vraiment à une momie !

**Ran** - Espèce de.. *fulmine* FAIS TES PRIÈRES, ABRUTI ! *lui court après, avec un manche à balai*

**Shinichi** - OH, ALERTE ! LES MOMIES ATTAQUENT ÔoÔ *s'enfuit*

Retour à la réalité :

**Tomoko** - '_Humf, mouais, Shinichi avec Ran et Shinichi avec Tomoko, c'est pas le même Shinichi..'_

**Shinichi -** Voilà ! *se lève* Maintenant tu ressembles vraiment à une momie *grand sourire à la Kudô*

**Tomoko** - ... *les yeux blancs - rafale de vent qui passe derrière elle*

**Shinichi** - Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisante. On y va alors ?

**Tomoko** - *l'air boudeur* Hn ù.u *ouvre la marche*

**Shinichi** - Bien *marche derrière Tomoko - sourire amusé* '_Susceptible ?'_

* * *

Dans un coin du quartier de Beika bien connu de nous tous..

**Tomoko** - '_Bizarre.. Nous revoilà à côté de chez moi. Est-ce que, ça voudrait dire que.. La petite amie de Shinichi c'est.. Une de mes voisines ?!'_

**Shinichi -** Au fait, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu faisais près de l'agence Mouri ?

**Tomoko** - Hein ? Euh.. Ben.. _'Vite, vite, une idée !' _C'est.. On m'a conseillée de venir ici.

**Shinichi** - Vraiment ? Qui t'a conseillé ça ? Pourquoi ? Et tu as réussi à t'y retrouver? Tu connais bien le quartier ?

**Tomoko** - '_Meuuh, c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Je veux bien qu'il soit détective, mais faut pas trop pousser le bouchon non plus !'_

**Shinichi** - Alors ?

**Tomoko** - Non, je.. Je ne connais pas bien ce quartier. C'est juste que Tomoko-chan est trop forte ! *grand sourire*

**Shinichi -** *blasé* Je suis sérieux.

**Tomoko** - *vexée* Mais moi aussi !

**Shinichi** - Je suis _**vraiment**_ sérieux !

**Tomoko** - Et moi, _**vraiment**_ sérieuse !

**Shinichi** - Mais moi encore plus !

**Tomoko** - Et moi plus que plus !

**Shinichi -** *blasé* Tu es vachement têtue en fait.

**Tomoko** - Non, Tomoko-chan ne dit que la vérité u.u

**Shinichi -** Dire que je t'ai prise pour une timide.. Je me demande comment j'ai fait. '_Surtout que je suis détective.. Elle a changé de personnalité après être entrée chez moi j'ai l'impression.'_

**Tomoko** - *détourne le regard* Oui bon.. Hé ? '_Ben.. Pourquoi on est devant chez moi ?'_

**Shinichi** - Nous y voilà !

**Tomoko** - Hé ? _'Attends.. Sa petite amie, c'est.. Papa ?! Non j'y crois pas.. __**Ce geek des enquêtes s'est payé ma tête **__!'_

**Shinichi** - Euh, Tomoko ? Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

**Kogorô -** *sort de chez lui en courant* Poussez-vous les gamins ! Dégagez le passage ! J'AI UNE AFFAIRE !

**Shinichi** - ... Nooon, sérieusement ? Ôô

**Tomoko** - .. _'Papa ?'_

**Kogorô** - *intercepte un taxi et monte dans la voiture* Héhéhé.. Hé ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ?!

**Shinichi** - *l'air indifférent* Je vous ai suivi.

**Kogorô** - *fulmine* SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE LES MÔMES !

**Shinichi** - En pleine autoroute ?

**Kogorô** - Grr.. *marmonne* Sal gamin..

**Shinichi** - Ran n'est pas avec vous ?

**Tomoko** - _'Oh Ow..'_

**Kogorô** - Ran ? Mais non, elle est sortie à Tropical Land avec des amis, si je me souviens bien. Hahahaha !

**Shinichi** - *inquiet* Euh, ouais..

**Kogorô** - Enfin une affaire ! C'est pas trop tôt !

**Tomoko** - _'Bon sang papa, t'es vraiment un cas..'_ *se tape le front*

**Shinichi** - *fronce les sourcils* _'Ran..'_

_Quelques instants plus tard, nos 3 compères arrivèrent sur la scène du crime. La petite Tani Akiko a été enlevée, d'après Asou-san, son majordome. Cependant, Shinichi s'est rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait.. A l'aide de l'un des chiens d'Akiko, Jumbo, Shinichi a finalement retrouvé l'enfant disparue, et a neutralisé le kidnappeur avec l'un de ses légendaires coup de pied. Car, oui, comme le clamait la championne de karaté Mouri Ran, personne n'a un meilleur Mawashi-geri que Kudô Shinichi ! {Coup de pied circulaire}_

_Évidemment, Mouri Kogorô n'allait certainement pas laisser ce gamin qui se prétend être détective lui voler la vedette, et son affaire par la même occasion. Toutes les personnes présentes ont donc suivi le détective lycéen, et ont ainsi pu libérer Akiko. Cependant, le méchant-kidnappeur-super-rancunier, n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié le coup de Shinichi, s'est finalement relevé, et a sauté sur Shinichi en tentant de le poignarder. Mais c'était sans compter la présence de Tomoko qui d'un coup de pied, a fait volé l'arme et lui a tordu le poignet, et celle de Kogorô qui a utilisé sur le méchant homme l'une de ses techniques préférées, l'Ippon Seoi-nage. {Vous savez, la technique de Judo qui fait faire un mini-vol-__plané, pour finir avec la figure écrasé contre le sol u.u}_

_En gros, notre kidnappeur n'a pas eu de chance. Il est tombé sur les 3 démons à ne pas approcher au niveau combat ! Avant la prison, un séjour à l'hôpital sera certainement nécessaire. Voire obligatoire. Et long. Aux urgences peut-être ? En encore. Heureusement pour lui, Mouri Ran n'était pas là. Ah ça oui, heureusement._

* * *

De retour au taxi :

**Kogorô** - HAHAHA ! Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

**Shinichi** & **Tomoko** - *blasés*

**Kogorô** - Grâce au cabot, la gamine a été retrouvée, le kidnappeur arrêté, et je vais être payé ! _**Aucune affaire n'est trop dure pour le grand Mouri Kogoro **_! HAHAHA !

**Shinichi -** _'N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui ait trouvé la petite.'_

**Tomoko** - _'Et on a tous les trois neutralisés ce type. Même si, mon coup n'a pas tellement servi.. Dans ce corps d'enfant, je suis beaucoup plus faible T.T Toutes ces années d'entrainements réduites à néant ! Il va falloir que je m'entraine sérieusement pour rattraper ça !'_

**Kogorô** - Alala, quelle belle prime ! *voit plein de gros billets voleter partout autour de lui* C'est Ran qui va être fière de moi ! Elle qui se plaignait ce matin parce que je n'avais pas d'affaire, nous y voilà, hahaha !

**Tomoko** - *regard détourné et blasé*_ 'Oui enfin, c'est Shinichi qui a quasiment tout fait donc bon..'_

**Kogorô** - Une minute.. *jette un regard noir à Shinichi* Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas avec _**toi **_qu'elle était sortie ?

**Shinichi -** Hein ? Euh, si..

**Kogorô** - Dans ce cas là, *voix du démon des enfers - parle en détachant bien ses mots* _**où. est. ma. fille?**_

**Shinichi** - *les sourcils froncés* C'était justement ce que j'étais venu vous demander je vous signale, si vous m'écoutiez de temps en temps.

**Tomoko -** *gouttes de sueurs froides sur le visage - panique*_ 'Mince mince mince, ça va partir en cacahouète !'_

**Kogorô** - Tu veux dire que tu l'as perdue ?!

**Shinichi** - Pas du tout, on s'est quitté sur le chemin du retour, mais depuis, quand j'essaie de l'appeler chez elle, elle ne répond pas.. Et apparemment, elle n'est même pas rentrée.

**Kogorô** - *commence à s'inquiéter* Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas son genre de trainer ! *tire son portable* Il faut que je l'appelle !

**Shinichi** - Et je pourrai savoir comment ? Elle n'est pas rentrée je vous signale. Et aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'a pas de téléphone portable.

**Kogorô** - *serre les dents en fusillant Shinichi du regard* Rrr, sal gamin.. Je vais rappeler à la maison, on ne sait ja-.. Hé ?

**Shinichi -** *arque un sourcil, énervé*

**Kogorô -** _'Un message ? De qui ?' _*enclenche la messagerie vocale et porte le mobile à son oreille*

« M-Mouri-san ? Ici Agasa Hiroshi ! Je vous appelle à propos de Ran. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore rentrée chez elle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien ! Si vous le voulez bien, rappelez-moi plus tard, ou passez chez moi, pour que je vous explique les détails de.. Euh.. Enfin, .. Ne dites rien à Shinichi-kun surtout ! Il ne doit pas se douter de quoi que ce soit, faites en sortes qu'il ne sache rien s'il vous plait ! Et ne lui dites rien à propos de mon appel. Hum.. Je crois que c'est tout. Bonne soirée.»

**Kogorô** - *blasé* _'Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Enfin bon, apparemment Ran va bien, c'est le plus important. J'irai le voir demain, elle est sûrement chez une amie et n'a pas réussi à me joindre. Oui, ça doit être ça. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter'_ *raccroche, range son téléphone* ... Quoi ?

**Shinichi** - *le fixe, l'air menaçant* C'était à propos de quoi ?

**Kogorô** - Rien qui ne te regarde, gamin !

**Shinichi** - Peut-être, mais en attendant, on ne sait toujours pas où est Ran, et ce qui a bien pu lui arriver !

**Kogorô** - Bah, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Calme-toi, elle sera de retour demain.

**Shinichi** - Comment ça ? Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

**Kogorô** - Plus ou moins. Mais ça ne te regarde pas j'ai dit !

**Shinichi** - Bien sûr que si ça me regarde !

**Kogorô** - Et je pourrais savoir en quoi ? C'est toi qui l'a perdue de toutes façons !

**Shinichi** - Mais je vous ai déjà dit qu'on s'est quitté, et c'est après ça qu'elle n'a plus donné signe de vie !

**Kogorô -** Oui ben, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! C'est toi qui l'a perdue, vu que tu es le dernier à l'avoir vue !

**Tomoko** - *un peu mal à l'aise* Ano.. Euh.. *assise entre Kogoro et Shinichi* Vous voulez peut-être qu'on échange nos places ?

**Shinichi** - *tourne sa tête vers Tomoko* Huh ?_ 'Zut, on a du l'effrayer à force de gueuler comme ça.' _*jette un regard noir à Kogoro* _'En même temps, si le vieux n'était pas aussi énervant..'_

**Kogorô** - *fixe Tomoko* ... T'es qui toi au fait ?

**Tomoko** - Ah.. Haha *se passe la main derrière la tête* Je-Je suis.. Wakai Tomoko, haha. Enchantée.

**Kogorô** - *rapproche son visage d'elle et la détaille* Huuum..

**Tomoko** - *commence à paniquer* _'Il a quoi à me regarder comme ça ? Il n'aurait quand même pas...'_

**Kogorô** - Dis-moi petite..

**Tomoko** - *panique sérieusement* O-Oui ?

**Kogorô** - *pointe Shinichi* Tu ne trouves pas ce gamin-détective particulièrement enquiquinant?

**Tomoko -** ... Hé ?

**Shinichi** - *serre le poing* _'Oï, le vieux, ne recommence pas à me chercher !'_

**Tomoko** - Ha-Hahaha.._ 'C'est vrai que Papa et Shinichi ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus. Mais..' _*jette un regard vers Shinichi*

**Shinichi** - *regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre*

**Tomoko** - '_Même si, lui, je ne lui dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé.. Ce sera une autre histoire avec Papa.' _*regarde son père*_ 'Après tout, je vis avec lui, et c'est.. Papa. Je suppose qu'Agasa-Hakase a pensé la même chose..' _*soupire*_ 'Je me demande comment va bien pouvoir finir cette histoire.'_

_Hah, alors là, va savoir.. Parce qu'elle vient tout juste de commencer !_

* * *

**U**n chapitre d'écrit, un ! *fièère* Il est assez long je pense, mais pas trop.. Dans la normale en fait, non ? Mais je ne me voyais pas mettre plus, ou moins que ça pour cette fois u.u J'espère que ça vous a plu en tous cas ! Les prochains chapitres devraient faire à peu près la même longueur ! =D_  
_

**J**e sais que les personnages peuvent paraître un peu OOC par moment, comme Gin qui explique à Ran ce qu'il va lui arriver.. Parce que, ouais, même si y a plein de méchants qui l'auraient fait, Gin n'est pas stupide à ce point xD Mais ça facilitait la tâche je trouve ! Promis, je fais de mon mieux pour que les persos restent eux-même ! Après, ça peut être un peu tiré par les cheveux parfois mais.. N'oublions pas. C'est un manga. Où des gens rajeunissent. Et dans Magic Kaito, on a même de vrais sorciers. Donc pardonnez mes petits écarts, ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça hein.. Si ? x)

_**P**etite remarque_ : Wakai Tomoko est un mélange de Wakai Atsuko et Araga Tomoko, deux championnes de karaté japonaises ! Je me sentais un peu obligée de faire ça, étant donné que c'est notre karaté-ka préférée qui a été rajeunie cette fois xD

**N**'empêche, Ran-chan en petite fille.. Elle n'est pas trop mignonne ?

**E**nfin bref ! Je crois avoir fait le tour ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et puis.. A une prochaine fois ? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**C**oucou tout le monde ! Hé voilà le deuxième chapiiitre ! Tout neuf tout beau, et totalement inédit ! *Owi, je devrais faire des pub plus tard*

**D**'abord, je dois faire signaler un petit quelque chose sans grande importance : J'ai un peu modifié le chapitre précédent, donc on sait que l'un des policiers qui a repêché Ran après son rajeunissement n'est autre que.. *roulement de tambours* Le grand, le fabuleux, Takagi Wataru ! \o/ Sérieux, j'adore cet homme ! **

**E**nsuite, à propos du _**déroulement de l'histoire**_, sachez que j'aime particulièrement les affaires avec le M.I.B.. Donc attendez-vous à ce qu'on les voit rapidement ! J'ai envie de faire souffrir Gin d'ailleurs (a) Il y aura aussi quelques affaires du manga qui reviendront, mais sinon, tout ne se passera pas dans le même ordre que dans l'oeuvre originale.

**M**erci beaucoup, à **Céleste31**, **Tigrou19**, et **ShainandChu,** pour les reviews ! Franchement, je ne pensais pas en avoir aussi vite, et puis "autant", vu que le fandom français de D.C. est un peu.. Vide, je crois xD ça m'a vraiment mis la baume au coeur, et m'a motivée ! =D Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment contacter les gens qui n'ont pas de compte donc.. Je réponds ici ! [Comme le font la plupart des auteurs, je crois x) Han oui.. Auteur.. ça sonne bien je trouve.]

_**Céleste31 :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Quand je l'ai vue ce jour-là, je ne me sentais plus xD Pour ce qui est de Shinichi.. Ben il est détective, donc il aura sûrement des doutes ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si Tomoko pouvait élucider des meurtres, non plus.. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il comprenne tout de suite, (il pensera que "rajeunir" est insensé) mais en tous cas, il aura des doutes, ça j'en suis sûre !

**B**on, je pense ne rien avoir à dire d'autre ! Donc, bonne lectuuuure !

**Note** : Ojisan veut dire "mon oncle", ou "Monsieur".

**Note(2)** : Chez les policiers japonais, il y a des rangs/grades. On a _**keibu**_, qui désigne l'_inspecteur, _comme Megure ou Nakamori (chargé d'attraper Kaitô Kid), voire Shiratori. _**Keiji**_ signifie simplement "_policier_", ou "_agent_", mais je crois que ce n'est pas un vrai grade u.u C'est pour Takagi, Satô, et compagnie. Après, je ne suis pas une professionnelle, si vous avez plus de précision, je suis toute ouïe x)

**Disclaimer** : Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, les personnages, la trame originale, et à peu près tout le reste appartiennent à Goshô-sensei, MAIS, il n'empêche que, un jour, J'ÉPOUSERAI SHIN-CHAN ! Et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'en empêcher, huhuh ** /PAN/ Euh ouais, sinon, Wakai Tomoko, ça vient en partie de moi, mais c'est juste un mix des noms de deux championnes de karaté japonaises !

* * *

Chapitre 2.

_Après cette affaire, Kogorô est rentré chez lui, alors que Tomoko et Shinichi retournaient chez les Kudô. _

_Le détective lycéen était passablement énervé. Ce qu'il peut être lourd, ce vieux ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute si Ran avait disparu, non plus ! Enfin, bon, celui qui aurait pu être appelé Mouri l'endormi dans un autre monde ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça.. C'était sûrement ce coup de téléphone. Ran avait dû l'appeler, ou du moins, lui laisser un message. Et elle serait de retour demain, pas vrai ? Hé ben, tant mieux. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter._

_La petite Tomoko, elle, s'était endormie dans la voiture. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée, la pauvre. Après tout, ses parents ont eu un accident, elle-même était blessée, et là elle tombait sur une affaire de kidnapping. Remarque, lui aussi ! Même si la journée avait bien commencé, une affaire de meurtre a éclaté au parc d'attraction, Ran a disparu, cette petite est apparue, le vieux l'a foutu en rogne, il a du s'occuper de cette affaire de kidnapping, et puis.. _

_L'image de Tomoko qui frappait le kidnappeur lui revint en tête. Sa technique était vraiment bien contrôlée. Et précise. Elle pratiquait un art martial, elle aussi ? Décidément, cette petite lui rappelait de plus en plus Ran. _

_Shinichi gravit les marches des escaliers, avec Tomoko dans ses bras. Puisqu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture, il s'était retrouvé obligé de la porter, et l'emmenait maintenant dans une chambre inoccupée. Une autre image refit alors surface dans son esprit : celle d'un homme vêtu de noir, aux longs cheveux argentés, et aux yeux verts. Et puis ce regard.. Le regard d'un monstre, cruel et sans coeur. Le regard de quelqu'un qui pouvait tuer, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Shinichi en eut de nouveau des frissons, rien que d'y penser. Ces deux hommes en noir, décidément ! Ils étaient vraiment louches. Il mènerait bien une enquête à propos de ces deux-là d'ailleurs, s'il le pouvait. Aucun doute, s'il les recroiserait, il ne les laisserait pas filer cette fois !_

_Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était bien plus impliqué dans leurs affaires qu'il ne le pensait.. Et que leurs routes étaient destinées à se recroiser, bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.._

* * *

_Le lendemain ~ Résidence Kudô._

**Kogorô** - *assis sur une chaise, accoudé à la table, fusille Shinichi du regard*

**Shinichi** - *assez irrité* Vous allez me dire ce que vous faites chez moi maintenant ?

**Kogorô** - Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, gamin.

**Shinichi** - *serre les dents - marmonne* Pas mes oignons, pas mes oignons, non mais, il est chez moi le vieux, quand même !

**Tomoko** - *sourire gêné* _'Non, ça ne va pas du tout.. Je me demande ce qu'a papa ? C'est ma disparition qui l'énerve tant que ça ? .. Non, ça n'explique pas pourquoi il serait ici.. __Alors, il serait.. Au courant ?'_

**Kogorô** - *jette des regards furtifs à Tomoko, et continue de fusiller Shinichi*

**Tomoko** – _'Olala.. Je crois bien qu'il est au courant..'_

**Shinichi -** *se retient pour ne pas piquer une durite* Je prends le risque de me répéter, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Et tant qu'on y est, vous pourriez enfin me dire où est Ran ?

**Kogorô** - Je prends également le risque de me répéter, mais ça ne te regarde pas, gamin.

**Shinichi** -_ 'Je vais lui arracher les dents par les oreilles s'il n'arrête pas ce manège rapidement !'_

**Tomoko** - *secoue la tête, affligée* _'Papaaa.. T'es pas possible..'_

**Kogorô** - _'Non mais je vous jure.. Comment on a bien pu en arriver là ?!'_

* * *

**Flash Back ~ **Pendant la nuit.

**Kogorô** - Raaah, je ne peux pas dormir ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Je n'ai pas diné, Ran ne m'a pas préparé à manger T.T Et puis.. Où est-ce qu'elle est au juste ? Elle est vraiment partie chez une amie ? Puis, pourquoi Agasa-san voudrait que je me taise à son propos auprès du Gosse-Détective ? ... Peu importe, je ne tiens plus, il faut que j'appelle !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, pendant la nuit.

**Kogorô** - *au téléphone* Vraiment ? Je peux passer maintenant ? Il est tout de même 2h du matin.. [...] Oui, je vois. J'arrive tout de suite dans ce cas là. Au revoir. *raccroche* Non mais, me faire sortir à cette heure-ci.. J'aurai tellement préféré regarder le dernier drama de Yoko-chan !

* * *

Encore plus tard, Chez Hakase.

**Kogorô** - *s'arrache les cheveux en courant partout* QUOOOOOOOOOOOI ?

**Agasa** - *sourire forcé* Je sais que c'est à peine croyable mais.. C'est la vérité.

**Kogorô** - Vous voulez dire que cette petite fille que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'est.. _**MA**_ fille ?

**Agasa** - Eh bien.. Oui.

**Kogorô** - *se frappe la tête plusieurs fois contre le mur* Non, c'est pas possible, j'ai atterri dans un manga, ça ne peut pas en être autrement.. Mais, attendez.. Où est Ran alors ?

**Agasa** - *fixe le plafond* Fufufu~

**Kogorô** - Agasa-san ?

**Agasa** - *tourne son regard vers la fenêtre* Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir..

**Kogorô -** *voix menaçante* _**AGASA**_ !

**Agasa -** *sursaute* Ah ! Euh.. Ran-kun vous dites ? Elle, euh.. *regarde ailleurs* Elle est chez..

**Kogorô** - *s'impatiente* _Chez_ ?

**Agasa** - *d'une petite voix* Shinichi-kun..

**Kogorô** - *mâchoire qui se décroche* QUOOOOOOOOI ?

**Agasa** - Shhhh, calmez-vous s'il vous plait, -

**Kogorô** - Que je me calme ? Ma fille dort seule chez ce gamin qui se prétend être détective, et vous voulez que je reste _**calme**_ ?!

**Agasa -** Eh bien, en ce moment, c'est surtout une petite fille de 7 ans, donc..

**Kogorô** - Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle resterait chez lui, je pourrai le savoir ?!

**Agasa** - Réfléchissez un peu, Mouri-san ! Si votre fille disparait, et qu'une enfant apparait chez vous comme par magie, ces hommes pourraient être alertés.

**Kogorô** - *se retient pour ne pas crier* Grumm.. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne resterait pas chez vous plutôt ? Ou chez l'une de ses amies ? _Fille_ ?

**Agasa** - Puisque Shinichi-kun est détective, et qu'il est souvent appelé pour des résoudre des affaires, elle pourrait être tenue au courant plus facilement, si jamais ces hommes réapparaissaient..

**Kogorô** - *s'assoit sur une chaise, les bras croisés, en essayant de rester "calme"* Hum.. Sûrement.. Mais tout de même, laisser ma fille chez ce type..

**Agasa** - Cependant, Shinichi-kun commence déjà à se poser des questions.. Je ne sais pas si on pourra trouver rapidement un remède pour que Ran-kun récupère les "années" qu'elle a perdu, donc si elle reste absente trop longtemps..

**Kogorô** - *sceptique* Alors quoi ? Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose ?

**Agasa** - *blasé* Ce serait bien oui. Peut être trouver une raison qui expliquerait son absence ?

**Kogorô** - Huh.. Dire qu'elle est partie chez cette sorcière à lunettes qui tient un cabinet d'avocat ?

**Agasa** - *hausse les sourcils* Vous voulez dire.. Kisaki-san ? Votre femme ?

**Kogorô** - *détourne le regard* Qui d'autre ?

**Agasa** - *sourire amusé* _'Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il penserait à elle en premier. Ran-kun m'a dit qu'il évitait de parler d'elle généralement.' _Eh bien, ça pourrait être une idée, mais.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle partirait si soudainement ?

**Kogorô** - *réfléchit* Huum..

**Agasa** - _'C'est quand même bizarre de le voir agir sérieusement, presque de façon sage.. C'est sûrement parce que sa fille est impliquée dans cette histoire.'_

**Kogorô** - *secoue la tête* Non, je ne vois franchement pas ce qui pourrait pousser Ran à rejoindre cette sorcière. Elle devrait plutôt la fuir comme la Peste !

**Agasa** - *ultra-blasé* _'Je disais quoi, déjà ?'_

**Kogorô** - On pourrait dire que.. C'est pour une tradition dans la famille ?

**Agasa** - Une tradition ?

**Kogorô -** Ran n'ira pas chez sa mère. Disons plutôt qu'elle et cette femme à lunettes doivent aller rendre visite à notre famille, du côté paternel ou maternel, peu importe. Et que cette famille est éparpillée un peu partout dans le pays, ce qui fait que Ran devra beaucoup bouger, donc même si on nous demande où elle est exactement, on ne pourra pas donner de réponse précise.

**Agasa -** Hum.. *hoche la tête* En effet, c'est une idée. On pourrait dire ça dans un premier temps je suppose. Mais, ce n'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux ?

**Kogorô** - *regard et voix sombres* Je ne suis pas d'humeur à trouver autre chose. De toutes les façons, cette sorcière à lunettes est tellement bizarre qu'une tradition pareille, ça ne serait pas tellement étonnant venant d'elle.

**Agasa** - *sourire forcé* Ahah, si vous le dites.. Dans ce cas, il faudra prévenir le lycée de Ran-kun.

**Kogorô** - Je le ferai demain. Ou plus tard, peu importe. Pour le moment, le problème c'est de trouver ces hommes, leur prendre leur fichu drogue, et trouver un antidote !

**Agasa** - Oui, c'est sûr, il faudrait commencer une recherche. Mais ne parlez peut être pas tout de suite de ces hommes à la police, on ne sait jamais ce que cela pourrait engendrer. D'après Ran-kun, ils n'ont pas hésité à tuer un homme par balle, et ont ajouté que "ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude".

**Kogorô** - Hum.. Des hommes responsables plusieurs meurtres, qui ont l'habitude de commettre des transactions, et dont on n'a encore jamais entendu parler.. *se lève* Je vais chercher de mon côté pour voir ce que je peux apprendre, si vous avez du nouveau, prévenez-moi.

**Agasa** - *hoche la tête* Bien.

**Kogorô** - Mais, avant ça, il y a un problème plus important.

**Agasa** - *hausse les sourcils* Vraiment ? Lequel ?

**Kogorô** - *sert le poing, une veine tapante au niveau de la tempe* Sauver ma fille de ce gamin détective !

**Agasa** - *blasé* Mouri-san, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ?

**Kogorô** - Mais je ne peux pas laisser ma fille vivre chez lui ! Elle est bientôt en âge de se marier je vous signale !

**Agasa** - Non, pour le moment, elle est en âge de débuter ses études, à l'école primaire u.u

**Kogorô -** ... *croise les bras* Humf !

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

**Kogorô** - _'Non mais la bonne blague.. Pas question que je laisse ma fille avec ce gamin seule. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à ce que Ran retrouve sa condition physique d'avant, je proclame cette maison 2nde résidence de Mouri Kogorô ! Et même ce gamin ne me fera pas sortir d'ici !'_

**Shinichi** - *agacé* Vous allez rester ici encore longtemps à me fixer comme ça ?

**Kogorô** - Oui.

**Shinichi** -_ 'Raaaah ! Les vieux de nos jours ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être énervants !'_ Et je ne saurai malgré tout pas où est passée Ran ? C'est ça ?!

**Kogorô** - _'Raah..' _Ran est partie.

**Tomoko** - *écarquille les yeux* Hé ?

**Shinichi** - *de même* Comment ?

**Kogorô** - *le regard qui se veut indifférent, l'air nonchalent, secouant la main* Une espèce de tradition familiale stupide, héritée de sa mère. Elle doit rendre visite à sa famille dans tout le Japon. Ce qui est assez enquiquinant, puisque j'ai plusieurs frères et soeurs, et sa mère est dans le même cas.

**Tomoko** - *cligne des yeux* Ah bon ? _'On a une tradition pareille chez nous ?'_

**Shinichi** - *grimace* Vous parlez sérieusement là ?

**Kogorô** - *regard noir* J'ai une tête à plaisanter ?

**Shinichi** - Non..

**Kogorô** - Donc, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vais rester ici.

**Shinichi** - *temps de réaction* ... *gros yeux* QUOI ?

**Kogorô -** *fixe Shinichi d'un regard mauvais* Hum ?

**Shinichi -** Vous êtes sérieux ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous viendriez ici ?

**Kogorô** - Il n'y a personne d'autre pour me préparer à manger.

**Shinichi -** *regard noir* Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas votre cuisinière personnelle.

**Kogorô -** Peu importe. En plus tu ne pourras pas t'occuper seul de cette petite. *pointe Tomoko de son pouce* Donc je t'aide pour la gamine, et tu me fais la bouffe. Point.

**Shinichi -** *marmonne* Je préfère de loin m'occuper seul d'elle plutôt que me coltiner le vieux..

**Kogorô** - *le fusille du regard* T'as dit quoi, gamin ?

**Shinichi -** Rien, rien.. Mais vous ne comptez tout de même pas dormir ici ?

**Kogorô** - Non.. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.. *regarde un peu autour de lui* Mais c'est vrai que cette maison est grande, je pourrai très bien m'y installer en fait. Oui ! Pourquoi pas ! *se lève* Je vais rentrer ranger un peu ma maison, et préparer mes affaires pour les ramener ici.

**Shinichi** - *pâlit* Non.. Vous blaguez là, hein ?

**Kogorô** - *même regard menaçant que plus tôt* D'après toi, gamin ?

**Shinichi** - *passe sa main sur son visage* J'y crois pas.. _'C'est parce qu'il se sent abandonné qu'il se venge sur moi ? .. Peut être qu'il considère qu'on est dans le même sac ? Mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonné, c'est moi qui ait refusé d'aller en Amérique avec eux. J'espère qu'il en est conscient.'_

**Kogorô - ***fouille dans ses poches* Pendant ce temps-là, va avec la petite au centre commercial ou un endroit du genre.

**Shinichi** - Quoi ? Comment ça ?

**Kogorô** - *tire son porte-feuille* D'après ce que m'a dit Agasa-san, la petite n'a pas vraiment de vêtements à porter. Il faudra donc lui en acheter.

**Tomoko** -_ 'Quoi ? Mais.. Je pourrai très bien aller reprendre mes anciens vêtements de chez moi !'_

**Kogorô** - *fouille pour voir s'il a de l'argent*

**Shinichi** - Eh mais.. Attendez, rangez-moi ce porte-monnaie ! *tire de sa poche une carte bancaire* J'ai déjà pris la carte de mon père pour ça.

**Kogorô -** *lève mécaniquement la tête vers Shinichi* ... Hé ?

**Shinichi** - Mon père m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser cet argent comme bon me semblait depuis un moment, donc je comptais en profiter pour renouveler les affaires de Tomoko-chan.

**Kogorô** - *regarde la carte - regarde son porte-feuille - regarde la carte - regarde son porte feuille - regarde la carte - _range_ son porte-feuille* D'accord. On se retrouve plus tard gamin. *se dirige vers la porte*

**Tomoko** - *serre le poing* _'Papa..' _*lui court après*

**Shinichi** - Hé ? Tomoko ? Tu vas où comme ça ?

**Tomoko -** Ano, Shinichi-niichan, je t'attends dehors pendant que tu vas chercher ta veste. *sourit*

**Shinichi** - Mais.. *soupire* D'accord, je te rejoins. *monte chercher sa veste*

**Tomoko -** *suit son père* Héé ! Attends !

**Kogorô** - *se retourne* Huh.. *s'accroupit face à elle - chuchote* Écoute, s'il agit bizarrement, tu lui fais un de tes coups de karaté bien placé, compris ?

**Tomoko** - .. Quoi ?

**Kogorô **- Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ce gamin. Il ne t'a rien fait cette nuit j'espère ?!

**Tomoko** - *blasée* Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ... *écarquille les yeux* Attends, ça veut dire que tu sais pour.. Eux ?

**Kogorô** - *fronce les sourcils* Évidemment ! Sinon, pourquoi j'aurai raconté un truc pareil à propos de ma fille qui fait le tour du pays ?

**Tomoko** - *soupire* Mais papa.. Tu comptes vraiment t'installer ici ?

**Kogorô** - Bien sûr ! Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec _**lui**_. Enfin, je pense que je dormirai ici au départ surtout, ou occasionnellement. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour préparer moi-même ma bouffe. Et te laisser seule avec _**ce type**_.

**Tomoko** - Hum.. Oh, mais, pour les vêtements, je pourrai reprendre ceux que j'avais avant, non ? Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller faire les emplettes maintenant !

**Kogorô** - La mode a changé. Puis le gamin veut bien payer, donc je ne vois pas de problème u.u

**Tomoko** - *blasée* C'est justement ça le problème.

**Kogorô** - Et puis, si il te revoit avec tes anciens vêtements, il pourrait avoir une impression de déjà-vu, et faire le lien avec Mouri Ran, qui a disparu le jour où Wakai Tomoko est arrivée.

**Tomoko** - *soupire* Peut être..

**Kogorô **- Bien. De toutes façons, hier soir, j'ai commencé les recherches à propos de ces hommes. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment. Enfin bon, on en reparle plus tard. Et surtout fais bien attention au gamin ! èé

**Tomoko** - *blasée* Papa, Shinichi n'est pas comme ça. Et puis_** j'ai 7 ans**_.

**Kogorô** - Raah.. Mais même, méfie-toi. Et surtout, ne le laisse pas avoir de soupçon à propos de ton lien avec Ran. Je n'aime pas toujours l'admettre, mais il est très intelligent, et même si ça paraît farfelu, il pourrait tout de même pensé que tu as.. Tu-sais-quoi.

**Tomoko** - *hoche la tête* D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention.

**Kogorô** - Bien *se retourne vers la sortie* Et lorsque je reviendrai, il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi.

**Tomoko** - Hein ? A propos de quoi ?

**Kogorô** - De cette affaire, déjà. Et puis.. L'explication "officielle" qui sera donnée à propos de _la_ _présence de Tomoko_ et de _l'absence de Ran_.

**Tomoko** - *grimace* D'accord..

* * *

**Shinichi** - Non mais vraiment, pour qui il se prend ce vieil homme ? Venir chez moi et me dire qu'il va s'installer ici, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal, en ajoutant que je vais lui servir de cuisinière. Non mais je vous jure ! "Tu t'occupes de la bouffe" qu'il a dit ! Il verra un peu quand je vais l'empoisonner avec sa bouffe ! Puis pourquoi c'est moi qu'il vient enquiquiner ? *ferme les yeux et croise les bras* Enfin, c'est sûr que, il y a 10 ans c'était sa femme qui s'en allait, et aujourd'hui c'est Ran.. *rouvre les yeux - le regard mauvais* Ran.. Petite peste.. On était ensemble hier soir, et elle est partie sans rien me dire.. Attends un peu que je t'attrappe. Elle ne m'a même pas parlé de cette "tradition". J'espère pour elle qu'elle aura une bonne excuse la prochaine fois qu'on se parlera. Quand je pense qu'elle n'a même pas passé de coup de téléphone, et pendant que je me faisais un sang d'encre, Mademoiselle est partie remplir son devoir familial en rendant visite à ses proches... *fronce les sourcils* C'est quand même louche tout ça. Je me demande si le vieux ne m'a pas raconté n'importe quoi. Enfin, je ne dois pas penser à ça pour le moment ! Il faut aller faire du shopping. . . *soupire* Du Shopping.

* * *

**Tomoko** - *frissonne* Brr, c'est vraiment bizarre.. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est comme si quelqu'un pensait à me faire la peau. *frissonne*

**Shinichi** - *en arrivant* Tomoko ? Tu trembles ?

**Tomoko** - *se retourne* Hé ?

**Shinichi** - C'est vrai qu'il fait frais. Je t'ai apporté une veste que je mettais quand j'avais à peu près ton âge. C'est peut être un peu grand et pour garçon, mais on s'en contentera pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

**Tomoko** - Oh.. Oui *la prend, et la met* Merci.

**Shinichi** - *sourit* On y va !

Quelques heures plus tard.

**Tomoko** - Ano.. *gênée* Shinichi-niichan, ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

**Shinichi** - Pas du tout ! Une fille doit toujours avoir beaucoup de vêtements, je l'ai appris à mes dépends en ayant une mère comme la mienne.

**Tomoko** - Mais... _'Yukiko-san est un peu spéciale aussi !'_

**Shinichi** - Alors, il n'y a rien qui te plaise ?

**Tomoko** - Euh..

**Shinichi** - Il faut savoir combien de temps tu resteras chez moi aussi. D'après Agasa-san, ça devrait durer. Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que les Wakai étaient hospitalisés pour un bon moment, même s'il n'y a rien de grave, et ils voudraient que je te garde entre-temps. Tu ne veux pas aller leur rendre visite ?

**Tomoko** - *sourire gêné* N-Non.. Je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux. En plus, je pense que ce n'est pas la porte à côté..

**Shinichi** - *en fouillant dans les rayons* C'est compréhensible.. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Comme je te l'ai dit, ils n'ont rien de grave, ils s'en sortiront très bien !

**Tomoko** - *sourit* Oui !

**Shinichi** - *fait de même* Alors, que dis-tu de cette robe ?

**Tomoko** - *grimace* Tu n'as vraiment pas bon goût.

**Shinichi** - *détourne le regard* Oh ça va, je ne connais pas le style des petites filles, je n'y suis pour rien !

**Tomoko** - Oh ? Et celui des "grandes" filles, tu t'y connais ?

**Shinichi** - Hum.. Voyons voir.. *parcourt les rayons* J'aurais dit ça, avec ça, et puis ça aussi.

**Tomoko** - *étoiles dans les yeux* Woaaah, c'est vrai que ça va bien ensemble !

**Shinichi** - *hausse un sourcil* Vraiment ?

**Tomoko** - *grand sourire* Oui ! Tu devrais t'inspirer de ça plutôt, si tu veux offrir quelque chose à une fille !

**Shinichi** - *sourire amusé* Je vois. C'est d'accord ! On va prendre ça !

**Tomoko** - H.. Hé ? Non, je ne parlais pas de moi !

**Shinichi** - Tant pis pour toi ! Allez allez, file te changer, je veux voir ce que ça donne ! *la pousse dans les vestiaires*

**Tomoko** - Mais.. Shinichi-niichan !

* * *

**Kogorô** - Bon... Je pense avoir tout. *regarde l'agence* De toutes façons, je reviendrai ici demain. Mais ce gamin.. Il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement ! *serre le poing* Il ne passera certainement pas la nuit seul avec Ran ! Comme si on pouvait laisser deux jeunes de leur âge "vivre" ensemble. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient mariés ! .. Oh, et, en parlant de mariage, il va peut-être falloir que je prévienne cette avocate à lunettes pour l'accident de Ran. *regarde le combiné quelques instants* Non. Au diable cette sorcière à lunettes. Elle le saura un jour ou l'autre, il est hors de question que je l'appelle.

* * *

Encore plus tard – Résidence Kudô :

**Tomoko** – _**Comment **_?!

**Shinichi **– Je te dis qu'à partir de demain matin, tu iras à l'école.

**Tomoko** – Mais.. Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire..

**Shinichi** – Hakase m'a dit que je devais m'occuper de toi pour un moment. Donc, il me paraît logique tu ailles à l'école.

**Tomoko** – *regard suppliant* Mais.. Shinichi-niichan..

**Shinichi** – *les yeux fermés, secoue la tête* Non non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu iras à l'école, point.

**Tomoko** – Mais.. *cherche de l'aide auprès de son père* O.. Ojisan..

**Kogorô** – *assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés* Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le gamin. Il faut que tu ailles à l'école.

**Tomoko** – _'Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se mettent tous les deux contre moi ? Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école, moi ! J'ai 17 ans, nom de nom !'_

**Shinichi** – Hakase s'est déjà chargé de ton inscription ! Tu iras à l'école élémentaire Teitan *sourit*

**Tomoko** – *se décompose* Teitan.. Élémentaire ?

**Shinichi** – *hoche la tête* Oui, oui ! J'y étais moi-même quand j'avais ton âge.

**Tomoko** – _'Justement, tu __**as**__ mon âge. Je ne veux pas retourner au primaire !_'

**Shinichi** – Oh allez, cesse de faire cette tête, c'est amusant l'école, tu verras !

**Tomoko** – *l'air déprimé* Huum.. _'Pas avec des gamins.. C'est injuuste !' *_lance un regard noir un son père* _'Et lui ne fait rien pour m'aider..'_

**Kogorô** – *assiste à la scène* _'Ce gamin n'a l'air de se douter de rien. Si il savait.. Tout de même, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça avec les enfants.' *_jette un regard à Tomoko* _'Mais mieux vaut que Ran aille à l'école. Histoire que son état de "fille de 7 ans" fasse plus crédible' *_aperçoit le regard mauvais de sa fille, et détourne le regard* Fufufu.. Oooh ! L'émission de Yoko-chan va commencer ! *court vers la télé*

**Tomoko** – _'Traître !'_

**Shinichi **– *fixe Kogorô, l'air blasé* Ce vieux.. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais vraiment me le coltiner le temps que Ran revienne.. *fronce les sourcils* D'ailleurs, elle ne m'a toujours prévenu de rien. Je vais lui faire sa fête ! Pas le moindre coup de fil.. Tss.

**Tomoko** – *fixe Shinichi* _'Zut, __il est énervé.. C'est vrai que, moi non plus, je n'aurai pas apprécié s'il était parti sans me prévenir. Il se serait pris un de mes coups de karaté même, j'en suis sûre. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de remédier à ça ! Peut-être..'_ *jette un regard à son père*

**Kogorô** – Go ! Go ! Yo-ko !

**Tomoko** – _'Non..'_ *blasée* _'Pas lui. Ou alors.. Hakase ? Il pourrait peut-être trouver une idée, non ? Il répète tout le temps qu'il est un génie, après tout, pas vrai ? Un peu farfelu, certes, mais..'_

**Shinichi **– *se dirige vers la cuisine* Bon, je vais préparer à manger maintenant.

**Tomoko** – Hé ? _'Ben.. Il cuisine lui ? La plupart du temps, il ne mange pas chez Hakase ?'_ *le suit*

**Shinichi** – *voit Tomoko derrière lui* Hum ? Tu veux m'aider ?

**Tomoko** – Ah, oui, oui ! Tomoko-chan veut aider Shinichi-niichan !

**Shinichi **– *sourire en coin* D'accord. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

**Tomoko** – Non.. Non, ça ira.. Mais, tu sais cuisiner ?

**Shinichi** – Je m'en sors assez. Comme je vis seul depuis un moment, j'ai dû apprendre. Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu mais, je pense que c'est mangeable.

**Tomoko** – _'__Ah, c'est vrai.. Shinichi est toujours seul chez lui.. Ce n'est sûrement pas marrant tous les jours, après tout, même s'il ne laisse rien transparaître.'_ *se rapproche encore de lui, et s'accroche au pantalon de Shinichi, au niveau du genou*

**Shinichi** – *la regarde, légèrement surpris, puis sourit* Bien, on y va ? Je vais te préparer ma spécialité.

**Tomoko** – *grand sourire* Oui !

**Kogorô **– Go ! Go ! Yo-ko !

Environ une heure plus tard :

**Shinichi** – Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu t'en sortirais si bien ! Tu sais cuisiner alors ? A ton âge ?

**Tomoko **– Heu.. Ben, je le faisais toujours avec Maman ! Et puis, j'aime bien. Donc, j'ai appris rapidement.

**Shinichi** – Oh, vraiment ? Je compte sur toi pour me l'enseigner alors !

**Tomoko** – *rit* D'accord !

**Shinichi** - En tous cas on a bientôt fini ! J'ai jamais cuisiné autant de ma vie.. Mine de rien, quand on est trois, ça fait vachement plus de boulot. Et le vieux qui reste devant la télé... *jette un regard noir à Kogorô*

**Kogorô** - Go Go, Yo-ko !

**Shinichi** - Mais il dure combien de temps son drama ?!

**Tomoko** - Un épisode fait environ une heure et demi je crois. *reprenant le sujet de conversation d'origine* Mais tu cuisines souvent ?

**Shinichi** - Eh bien.. assez oui. Il m'arrive d'aller manger chez Agasa-hakase, mais c'est moi qui prépare les repas dans ces moments-là, donc je cuisine "mieux". Quand c'est seulement pour moi, j'avoue bâcler un peu, et la plupart du temps je mange froid *sourit* Mais je suppose que je vais devoir changer mes habitudes pour un petit moment.

**Tomoko** - Euh.. *sourit faiblement* Oui.. Sûrement..

_Tomoko était vraiment étonnée et se sentait très attristée. Elle ne pensait pas que son ami vivait de façon si solitaire. Après tout, même s'il vivait seul, il arrivait à Ran de lui demander s'il se nourrissait bien, s'il voulait qu'elle lui prépare quelque chose. Et il lui faisait toujours le même sourire rassurant, ou son air complètement blasé et détaché, lui disant qu'il dinait tous les soirs chez son vieux voisin avec qui ils partageaient de très bons repas.. Elle qui se plaignait de son père alcoolique à qui il arrivait d'être absent, elle était loin d'imaginer que son ami d'enfance était si seul.. C'est vraiment triste, à y repenser. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas partagé de vrai repas en famille ? Elle savait que Kudô Yûsaku et sa femme Yukiko revenaient de temps à autres, mais c'était tellement rare.. Il va falloir remédier à ça ! Au moins le temps où Ran sera Tomoko, il faudra qu'elle égaye un peu plus la vie du détective lycéen, puisque non seulement il ne pouvait pas partager les joies de la vie en famille au quotidien, mais en plus, où qu'il aille, les gens tombaient toujours raide-morts autour de lui. Et ce n'était pas un accident de voiture, une maladie, un arrêt-cardiaque, ou un truc du genre ! Non non non, c'était toujours un truc super-compliqué, un meurtre, un suicide maquillé, avec derrière une histoire de vengeance, de trahison, ou simplement d'ironie du sort.. Bref, rien de très joyeux. Et le pire, c'est que le détective lycéen gardait toujours le sourire, était toujours en train de rire, de s'amuser, et de voir les points positifs là où il n'y en a pas._

_Alors qu'elle continuait à réfléchir à propos de la vie quelques peu mouvementée de son ami, le téléphone sonna, coupant le fil de ses pensées. Et c'est sans se douter de rien que Shinichi se dirigea vers le combiné pour répondre._

**Shinichi** - *un grand sourire enjoué* Vraiment ?! J'arrive tout de suite !

**Tomoko** - *en s'approchant* Shinichi-niichan ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu appris une bonne nouvelle ?

**Shinichi** - Hein ? Euh.. *passant sa main dans ses cheveux, en arborant un sourire gêné* Ahah, non, pas vraiment.. Megure-keibu m'a appelé pour une affaire. Je vais devoir y aller.

**Tomoko** - *l'air déçu* Oh.. Mais, tu seras là pour le dîner, pas vrai ?

**Shinichi** - *sent la culpabilité l'envahir en voyant l'air attristé de Tomoko* Eh.. Eh bien.. Je te promets d'essayer de me dépêcher, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici de toute manière, donc je pourrais mettre une heure si je trouve rapidement le coupable ! Ça marche ?

**Tomoko** - D'accord..

**Shinichi** - *sourire résigné, s'approche de Tomoko pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux* Je ferai vite, ne t'en fais pas.

**Tomoko** - *lui rend son sourire en hochant la tête* Je compte sur toi alors !

_Et sans attendre d'avantage, le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes s'empara de sa veste avant de sortir de chez lui, sous le regard songeur de. Tomoko._

**Tomoko** - _'Attends un peu.. C'est parce qu'il y a une affaire qu'il sourit comme ça ? Dire que je le plaignais il y a quelques minutes..'_ *totalement blasée* _'J'avais tord en fait. Ce type est juste un psychopathe-insensible. Quelqu'un vient de se faire assassiner, et lui il a la pêche et y va tout content.'_

_Mais malgré cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Shin-chan a le don de mettre les gens de bonne humeur, et de faire fondre les coeurs les plus gelés, que voulez-vous ! Malheureusement, son sourire ne dura pas bien longtemps._

**Kogorô** - Go Go ! Yo-ko ! [Oui, oui, il regarde encore son drama]

**Tomoko** - *blasée* _'Quel idiot celui-là.. Quand je pense que c'est mon père..'_ *tourne sa tête vers la porte d'entrée* Tiens, maintenant, je pourrai peut-être aller voir Agasa-Hakase ?

* * *

Plus tard ~ Chez Agasa :

**Agasa** - Je vois.. Je vais y réfléchir ! On devrait facilement te trouver un gadget qui te permettrait de neutraliser des criminels. Il faut dire que si tu vis chez Shinichi-kun et que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui en dehors de l'école, tu risques de te retrouver souvent confronter à ce genre de situation.

**Tomoko** - *assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés, hoche la tête* Oui, oui.

**Agasa** - Quant au fait "Shinichi-kun et Ran-kun" ... Oh attends ! Je crois que j'ai une idée ! *fouille dans le bric-à-brac empilé dans un coin du salon*

**Tomoko** - *hausse un sourcil* Hum ?

**Agasa** - *lui tend un noeud rouge* C'est un noeud-papillon-modulateur-de-voix ! Regarde derrière, il te suffit de régler la fréquence, et tu peux prendre la voix de n'importe qui ! Tu pourrais le mettre dans tes cheveux pour les attacher en queue de cheval par exemple.

**Tomoko** - *essaie le gadget* **_Aah_**, _aaah_, _aah_. *grand sourire* Mais c'est génial ! *s'attache les cheveux avec* En plus, c'est super mignon.

**Agasa** - *hoche la tête fièrement* N'est-ce pas ! Et puis, ceci est une boucle d'oreille-téléphone ! A l'arrière de la boucle d'oreille, tu as des touches pour composer le numéro, et tu peux l'accrocher à ton oreille de cette façon. *lui fait une démonstration*

**Tomoko** - *étoiles dans les yeux* Hakase, vous êtes un génie !

**Agasa** - Héhé ! Oh et puis, que dis-tu de ces lunettes ?

**Tomoko** - *penche la tête sur le côté* Des lunettes ?

**Agasa** - Tu pourras dire à Shinichi-kun que tu as quelques problèmes de vue, et que ces lunettes étaient dans la poche arrière de ton pantalon. C'est simplement que tu ne les mets pas tout le temps. Qu'en dis-tu ?

**Tomoko** - Euh.. Vous croyez que ça marchera comme excuse ? Il est très observateur, il les aurait certainement vues.. Et puis c'est lui qui m'a déposée dans ma chambre hier soir *les joues légèrement rouges* Je m'étais endormie et il m'a portée.. Donc il l'aurait sûrement remarqué, si j'avais des lunettes dans ma poche.

**Agasa** - Hum.. Alors, disons que tu avais déjà des lunettes, mais que tu les as perdues. Et tu m'en as parlé, donc je me suis occupé de toi.

**Tomoko** - *arque un sourcil* Vous êtes ophtalmologue, Hakase ?

**Agasa** - *sourit de toutes ses dents* Plus ou moins.

**Tomoko** - *fixant les lunettes dans ses mains* Mais, qu'est-ce que ça changera, si je mets ces lunettes ?

**Agasa** - *enlève ses propres lunettes* Tout d'abord, ça.

**Tomoko** - *cligne des yeux plusieurs fois* Eh.. Eh ben.. Ça fait vraiment un drôle d'effet de vous voir comme ça.

**Agasa** - Oui ! Ça pourrait te changer quelques peu. En plus, *appuie sur un tout petit bouton sur les lunettes* il s'agit également d'un gadget.

**Tomoko** - Oooh ! Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

**Agasa** - Pour le moment, ça te permet de zoomer, un peu comme si tu avais des jumelles. Mais je compte y ajouter d'autres fonctions ! Ca pourrait t'être utile, pour.. **_ces hommes_**.

**Tomoko** - *fronce les sourcils* Oui.. C'est vrai.

**Agasa** - Tu as du nouveau à leur propos ?

**Tomoko** - Papa a déjà entamé quelques recherches. Il n'a absolument rien trouvé sur eux. Je pense que ce sera assez compliqué de les retrouver.

**Agasa** - Et Shinichi-kun ? Il a l'air de se douter de quelque chose ?

**Tomoko** - Pas vraiment non. Megure-keibu l'a appelé tout à l'heure, donc Shinichi est parti sur les lieux du crime, je crois. Il n'est pas là pour le moment.

**Agasa** - Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas accompagné ?

**Tomoko** - Pour voir d'autres cadavres, et assister à une nouvelle affaire ? Non merci, très peu pour moi !

**Agasa** - *blasé* Mais, si le hasard voulait que les hommes que tu recherches soient impliqué là-dedans ? Tu pourrais avoir de nouvelles pistes.

**Tomoko** - *mâchoire qui se décroche lentement* Zut.. J'avais pas du tout pensé à ça !

**Agasa** - *soupire* Voyons, Ran-kun..

**Tomoko** - Je questionnerai Shinichi quand il rentrera ! Et la prochaine fois, comptez sur moi pour lui coller aux baskets pendant ses enquêtes !

**Agasa** - Bien alors, attention à toi !

* * *

Bien plus tard ~ Résidence Kudô :

**Shinichi** - Elle dort ?

**Kogorô** - Oui, elle est montée. Elle t'a attendu un bon moment, et t'a laissé ton plat dans le micro-onde.

**Shinichi** - Oh.. *petit sourire* Je vois. Elle devait être fatiguée.

**Kogorô** - Humf.. Et qu'est-ce que t'as dans les mains ?

**Shinichi** - Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! *lui tend le bout de papier* Tiens, vieil homme.

**Kogorô** - *le fusille du regard* _'Depuis quand il me tutoie ? Et en plus, il ose m'appelle "vieil homme" ?!'_ *regarde le bout de papier* Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Yo.. *écarquille les yeux* YOKO ?

**Shinichi** - Elle a accepté de me signer un autographe. Comme t'en es fan, et que tu regardais justement un de ses dramas..

**Kogorô** - *pleure, ému* Oh, gamin... *s'arrête* Attends. Comment t'as eu son autographe ?

**Shinichi** - Elle était sur les lieux du crime, tout à l'heure. Ça se passait chez elle.

**Kogorô** - COMMENT ? *teint qui devient bleu - mâchoire qui se décroche* Tu.. Tu veux dire que.. Tu as rencontré Yoko-chan ? Et tu étais même dans sa maison ?!

**Shinichi** - *en haussant les épaules* Ouais.

**Kogorô** - *pleure de nouveau, mais pas pour la même raison* Qu-Quoi ?

**Shinichi** - *entend le téléphone sonner* Huh ? *se dirige vers le combiné pour répondre* Allô ?

« **... **- *à l'autre bout du fil* Sh-Shinichi ? »

**Shinichi** - Que.. Ran ?!

**« Ran** - Ahah, oui, c'est moi ! »

**Shinichi** - E.. ESPÈCE DE DÉBILE ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'en aller sans rien me dire ? Et c'est quoi cette tradition dont ton père m'a parlé ? Il s'est payé ma tête ?!

**« Ran** - *grimace* Arrg.. Désolée désolée ! C'était pas du tout prévu ! Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à devoir partir.. Et puis, je t'appelle maintenant, c'est déjà ça non ? T'es pas obligé de m'engueuler ! »

**Shinichi** - *se calme* Mouais.. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? Et tu comptes faire comment pour les cours ?

**« Ran** - Je ne sais pas vraiment.. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

**Shinichi** - *sourit* Pff.. Quelle idiote.

**« Ran** - Héé ! C'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute ! Idiot ! »

**Shinichi** - Et tu es partie quand ?

**« Ran** - Ce matin. En fait, hier soir, j'avais vu ma mère, je l'ai croisée en rentrant, et elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait justement me rendre visite à l'agence et.. Enfin voilà. »

**Shinichi** - Je vois. Je comprends mieux. Mais maintenant je dois me coltiner ton père ! Il est venu squatter chez moi, comme si c'était sa maison !

**« Ran** - *rit* Ahahah, papa ne peut pas faire grand chose tout seul ! Je suis désolée mais, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu le gardes entre-temps. »

**Shinichi** - *voix menaçante* T'as intérêt à revenir vite.

**« Ran** - On verra bien ! *rigole* Et à part ça, tu vas bien ? »

**Shinichi** - *sourit*

_Nos deux amis continuèrent à discuter tout le reste de la soirée. En réalité, Tomoko était dans sa chambre, et utilisait le noeud et la boucle d'oreille qu'Hakase lui avait offert quelques instants plus tôt (mais ça, vous l'avez deviné tous seuls j'imagine, bons détectives que vous êtes). Quant à l'excuse qu'elle a sorti à propos de son absence, elle en avait parlé un peu auparavant avec son père, avant que Shinichi ne revienne._

_Et c'est ainsi que, dans une ambiance plutôt romantique, de grands sourires collés au lèvres de nos tourtereaux, la journée s'acheva. C'est un bilan plutôt cool au final, non?_

**Kogorô** - *pleure en tenant l'autographe dans ses mains* YOOOOOOKOOOOOOO !

* * *

**V**oilàààà ! Chapitre 2 : c'est fait !

**A**looors, verdict ?

**E**n ce qui concerne les gadgets qu'Agasa a donné à Ran, ce sont les même que les originaux ! Au départ, j'avais modifié le noeud-papillon-magique pour en faire un porte-clé (Shame on me !), mais finalement, je me suis rendue compte que j'en avais un quelques peu semblable, et que dans mon cas, il faisait office de chouchou xD (ou élastique, si vous préférez, pour les cheveux u.u). Puis, le noeud-papillon, c'est quand même sacré. Je ne pouvais pas le supprimer tout de même !

**E**t puis, habituellement, c'est Conan/Shinichi qui regarde Ran agir, il la voit s'occuper de la cuisine, des tâches ménagères, et tout le reste, seule, et il se dit à quel point elle est forte. Cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu que ce soit Tomoko/Ran qui nous montre le côté "fort" de Shinichi (petit épisode dans la cuisine) même si on sait déjà tous que Shin-chan est un boss **

**E**nfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôôôt ~


End file.
